Behind the Scenes
by star-snatcher
Summary: Audition?" he asked, running a hand through his blond hair. "Yep," said the lady "I want both of you to ausition for a tv show." "What's the show called?" inquired the pink-haired girl. The lady consulted a piece of paper in her bag. "Naruto"


**Summary: Naruto and Sakura were just your average anime-loving dorks until that awesome day when they were chosen as actors for their favorite anime called NARUTO. Au -ish :) hope you guys enjoy!**

**Re-statement of summary [HAHAHA I don't know why I put that]: **Naruto and Sakura were ordinary anime dorks until that wonderful day when they suddenly became actors for the show of their favorite anime called Naruto.

**Hello there! **What do you get when you have a caffeine high girl that wants to make an AU fanfic and stick to the original Naruto plot? You get the story below! Pardon my typos and I hope that you guys enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, the story would be SASUNARU all the way!

**Behind the scenes by orange-song**

Footsteps echoed through the passage. A shadow ran along the walls, as though trying to outrun the endless rows of candles. It ran toward a room, the first door it had seen so far. The boy, to whom the shadow belonged pulled open a door, praying that this was where his _friend _would be, only to shut it in disappointment as he was met with empty darkness. With an irritated sigh, he rushed down the corridor once more, looking for the next room.

Another shadow dashed along the walls, followed by two others. They sprinted down the passage and came to a stop in front of another door. She opened it carefully, and then turned to her teammates.

"Not here," she said closing the door.

A pair of orange-clad legs came running down the hall. Another door was wrenched open,

"Not here, either," said the blond boy as he turned a corner in hopes of finding whom they had lost.

A pink haired girl, one of the three shadows, pulled open a door,

"He's not here either," she said, her voice trembling slightly, as though she were about to cry.

The blond burst into a room, panting hard—nothing there—he ran, searching for the next door. The team sprinted through the corridors, jerking doors open in a desperate attempt to find the boy they came to rescue.

"Where the hell are you?" said the blond, frustrated; they were so close to finding him…

"We have finally come this far!" the pink-haired girl said, who was running alongside the blond boy.

"Where are you," she said, tears welling up in her eyes as they dashed along the dim passage.

"Where are you—" he repeated, his head bent low then, whipping it up, he shouted "—SASUKE?!"

"Okay, CUT!" yelled the director, waving his arms like a madman, signaling the end of the first take.

The blond smiled and hopped into one of the rooms, or the "ref room" as he liked to call it because it where the staff had stocked all the refreshments. The room was huge, filled with shelves and tables full of an assortment of food and drink. There were also a couple of couches randomly placed around the room and what they liked to call the "entertainment center", a corner of the room with computers, ps2s and ps3s, a pool table and musical instruments (though none of them understood why there were musical instruments there).

"I think you did very well today, 'Naruto'," said the pink-haired girl, winking as she filled a paper cup with ice tea. She took a sip, careful to not get any on her outfit.

"Thanks! I think you did pretty well yourself 'Sakura'," replied 'Naruto', grabbing a jelly doughnut off the shelf.

Naruto' and 'Sakura' have been friends since their kinder years. Intrigued by each others' hair color on the first day of school, they declared each other best friends and have been that way ever since. They discovered an anime called Naruto a few years later and have devoted their free time to express their love for it. They did all the typical rituals anime fans have been practicing since the beginning of time—from collecting the action figures to reading and writing fanfiction, to cosplaying at cons—they had become the ultimate Naruto fans and because of that, they had dropped their given names and started calling each other by the name of their favorite Naruto character. The two friends thought that their lives would be destined to play the part of anime fan without being able to experience something magical. But one silly whim changed their lives as mere fans to anime super stars. It had started one summer when they auditioned together at a character hunt for their favorite anime. They had signed up for the lulz and were completely astonished when they were asked to play the part.

"How beautiful. Lookie, human interaction. I wonder how they do it? How I wish I knew how to interact with another being," said a boy dressed in a shirt that ended just above his navel as he wandered in the refreshment room, stealing 'Sakura's' ice tea on the way to the muffin stand, earning a "hey!" from the victim and a smack on the head.

"Whatev, 'Sai'. You can stop "internalizing your character". We all know human interaction is something you can't seem to get enough of," she smirked at 'Sai', who was rubbing his aching head.

"Shut up." He snapped, flustered at the snarky comment. "What's the next scene?" he asked politely in a complete change of mood.

"Well…" said Naruto scratching his head in slight confusion. "I don't remember. Whoops"

"Don't tell me you didn't read the script! How many times do I have to tell you to master your lines before even coming to the set?!" Sakura screeched.

"Relax, lady, it's only been the first day. Stop acting like we've been doing this for years." He rolled his eyes at his best friend, playfully tugging her hair.

"So... Answer my question: what's the next scene?" said Sai getting impatient at the playful banter. Having yet another strange mood swing.

"I dunno, ask Sakura" Naruto said shrugging and biting into his jelly donut.

Said turned toward Sakura expectantly, waiting for an answer. To their surprise, she turned red and mumbled something seemingly incoherent then stamped out of the room. Naruto burst out laughing.

"What was that?" Sai asked confused. Really now, these newbie actors are so weird.

"She said that she didn't read the script either. That silly little hypocrite" said Naruto after he had calmed down.

"You understood that? Weirdo. And I still don't know the next scene, ya know."

"Number one: we've been best friends since kinder. I know everything about that pink haired freak. Number two: you are the only guy I know that has bizzaro mood swings. It's almost as though you're pmsing or something. And number three: I still don't know the damn scene. Maybe it's the one where Sasuke and I have a fight." He said childishly sticking his tongue out.

"I don't think it's that one. I'm pretty sure it's the one with kyuubi level four or something."

"Then stop asking me if you're just going to disagree. Loser. I think it's the big fight."

"What kind of wimp are you? Don't you read the manga? The next scene is the one with the kyuubi 4, fucking newbie."

"kyuubi four doesn't appear until after Gaara dies. Newbie my ass, you don't even know what comes next."

"You little piece of—"

"Explosion." Interrupted a voice form the doorway,

"Excuse me?" said Sai turning about to face the intruder.

"I said explosion. The next scene has the explosion in it. The one with the crap load of flashbacks and verbal arguments," said Sasuke stepping into the refreshment room.

"Oh yes, right, that one.. hahaha." Said Sai inching his was out of the room; disappointing the Uchiha was not a very bright idea.

"I thought I told you to stop bullying our new friends?" asked Sasuke, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Naruto stared in awe at the brunette. Man, that face doesn't look like it was meant for smiling. Something interesting was going to happen soon.

"Who said I was bullying?" retorted Sai, rolling his eyes at Sasuke.

A kunai whizzed through the air and smacked into the wall, inches from Sai's head.

With an "Eep!" of surprise, the half-shirt clad boy dashed through the door. Sasuke smirked. Naruto stared at him in shock.

"Oy, don't go throwing things like that around! You could've really hurt him!" Naruto yelled, gesticulating frantically to prove his point.

"Relax dobe," he said bopping Naruto's head with a plastic kunai, "its plastic." He reached around the stupefied blond to get a cup of coffee and left the room.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, TEME!!!" He yelled once again, this time at the door, where Sasuke was supposed to be standing. Realizing the so-called teme had already left the room, the blond crammed the rest of his doughnut in his mouth and followed Sasuke out of the room to tell him what he just yelled at the door. Frustrated, he made his way toward the set, then bumped into Sakura as he rounded a corner.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed her hands held his shoulders to avoid getting squished by the annoyed blond.

"Oops. Hehe, sorry Sakura," he said, an apologetic smile replacing his frown as he scratched his head. "I was chasing Sasuke 'cause he walked out of the room while I was talking to him."

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes and playfully punched his arm.

"You weirdo. Why is it that you've always had issues with people that don't listen to you?" But before he could give his reason, she grabbed his arm saying, "Come on! The director wants us to do the second part."

Naruto grumbled and let her pull him towards the set.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"HURRY UP! HURRY UP! I WANNA DO THE NEXT SCEEEEEEEEEEEENE!!" The director whined through the megaphone.

"Jeez, who gave him coffee?" Naruto whispered, inclining his head towards the director.

Sakura gave him a playful nudge. "Shh, don't let him hear you say that. Unless you want a repeat of last time."

Naruto winced, remembering the last time he had teased the hyper director; the director went up right beside him and screamed (using the megaphone) into Naruto's ear. The poor boy couldn't hear properly for the next few days.

"PLACES PEOPLE, PLACES!" The director waved his arms wildly. "OKAY!" He shouted, the actors and staff in their respective places. "ANNND ACTION!"

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and a cloud of dust swelled in the air. The walls of the passage trembled from the blast, startling the group of shinobi inside. Naruto whipped his head in the direction of the sound. The camera zoomed out to show the smoke clearing to reveal the large hole caused by the explosion. Sai stood from the middle of the debris as Naruto and Sakura sprinted in his direction.

Sakura reached him first, panting harshly.

"Sakura?" drawled a voice.

She froze, the voice was painfully familiar. As Naruto raced towards her, she turned her head slowly to gaze upon the source of the voice, fearing it might be him.

Her eyes widened as panic shot through her system. She uttered one word, her body still refusing to move as her teammate ran to her side.

"…Sasuke-kun"

Naruto skidded to a stop beside his petrified teammate, and the three of them gazed up at the horribly familiar silhouette of—

"—Sasuke." Naruto said, shaking himself of out his stupor. It was him. It was Sasuke. Finally, they were able to come face to face wit the boy that left them all those years ago. Sasuke glared down at them, his expression unreadable as he took in the familiar sight of the orange-clad boy.

"Naruto?" His eyes glazed over as his mind replayed the fight they had by the water fall, to the time when they had talked about how pains of being alone and how the bond between them was important.

Sasuke's attention snapped back to the present moment as Naruto began to speak,

"Then why…" Naruto said, staring at the floor.

Sasuke knew that they were both thinking of the same incident. During the fight, he had said how important Sasuke was to him and why he was going to stop him from leaving. Though his intention was to kill Naruto during the fight back then, he left Naruto unconscious but alive.

"If so, then why—" Naruto said, thinking about how he was left alive. He snapped his head up to meet Sasuke's eyes, "—Why didn't you kill me then?! Isn't that your way of breaking bonds?! SASUKE!" He bellowed as Sasuke regarded him with hostile eyes.

"The reason is simple…" Sasuke said.

"It's almost my favorite part!" the director whispered to one of the staff members as he signaled a cameraman to zoom in on Sasuke's eyes.

The camera man obeyed and the sounds guy got ready with the sound effects for the fight scene. Sasuke and the others continued their scene, unaware of the crew members fixing the rubble around them as Sasuke said his lines. Right now they were totally absorbed in their own world, too focused on the scene to notice anything else. The crew members hurried out of the set as the actors commenced with the next part.

In a flash, Sasuke leapt off the cliff and landed by Naruto, gently resting his arm on the blonds shoulder.

Sakura gasped. "When did he—?"

"Come to think of it, isn't your dream to become the next Hokage? Instead of chasing me, you should be training. Isn't that right, Naruto?" he whispered in the blond's ear.

The director excitedly pulled the technician aside to say, "This is my favorite part!" He watched Sasuke, saying the lines as the actor did.

As Sasuke took out his sword, the assistant director, a pretty redhead holding a clipboard, signaled the crew to get ready. As the sounds guy played the music, a cameraman zoomed in on their eyes and another filmed the blade of the sword falling through the air towards Naruto's back. The lights dimmed and the scene ended with a horrible squelch.

The lights dimmed to a dark yellow, Naruto's face hidden by the shadows. Kyuubi's voice boomed in through the speakers and Sai, who's scene was done (for now at least), headed out to the lounge with Sakura.

"OY! Let go! I don't remember asking you to drag me to the lounge!" screeched Sakura once they were out of the mic range.

"But I wanted someone to accompany me," Sai whined refusing to let go of Sakura's wrist despite her violent attempts to free herself.

"I don't care about your weird emo-loneliness mood swings!" she snapped, pulling her wrist free from Sai's evil clutches. "It's almost the cool Kyuubi part and I'm sure as hell I don't wanna miss this scene!"

Without further adieu, she stomped on his foot and ran to the set.

She arrived just in time to see the director flail his arms to signal the end of the take. Naruto was doing a handstand on a rock while Sasuke was doing some practice swings with his sword; the scene she was waiting for had just ended.

"Damn that stupid Sai!" She wailed and to express her internal turmoil, she shoved Naruto's legs and 'hmphed' as he fell to the ground.

"OY, BAKA!" he yelled in her ear after getting up, which made her instantly regret taking her anger out on Naruto.

"Gomen, Naruto." She apologized, ruffling his hair affectionately. "It's just that, Sai dragged me to the lounge during the part I wanted to seeeee!" she whined.

"Eh?" For a moment, Naruto's eyebrows met in confusion. Then shot up toward his hairline when he realized what she meant. "Oh, OHHHH."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her in such a way that hinted that he knew EXACTLY why she wanted to see that scene; Sasuke was Sakura's secret crush.

"SHUT UP!" she punched his arm, turning pink. "If you tell anyone--"

"Tell anyone what?" said Sasuke, joining the conversation.

"That Sakura—" began Naruto, earning a death-glare from Sakura.

"NOTHING." Said Sakura, a sweet smile plastered on her face as she elbowed Naruto and dragged him out of the way.

Oblivious to what his actors were up to, the director puts the megaphone to his mouth and yells: "OK! ANNNNNNND CUE OPENING SONG! THAT WAS AWESOME PEOPLE! GOOD JOB. ONE MORE SCENE AND YOU'RE OUTTA HERE."

The sounds guy hooked his computer to the speakers and proceeded to play the opening song. Naruto ran around the set, lip-synching to the song as the rest of the cast watched in amusement at his mini concert. As the song ended, Naruto bowed at his audience who applauded his interesting performance, a few fake flowers were even thrown in his direction.

"BRAVO! BRAVO!" yelled the director. "PLACES PEOPLE, PLACES!" and three children ran to the front and assembled like an army before its general.

"Come on," said Sakura pulling Naruto off the rock on which his performance took place. "I don't want to be here when they let out."

"Oh my god, you're right," Naruto agreed as the group headed out to the ref room.

Mr. Kitty was the director's evil cat that was playing the part of Tora (the lost cat) for the scene when Konohamaru and his friends try to catch the lost pet of a client. The cat had murdered one of Sasuke's shoes when the brunette had petted him, ripped Sai's pants and attacked Sakura when she had accidentally knocked over his water bowl. Mr. Kitty had also wounded Naruto, awarding the blond's cheek with a set of scratches that perfectly matched the marks on the actual Naruto character, when he tried to hug Mr. Kitty and bit Sai when the half-shirted boy tried to pry the feline off Naruto's face. Needless to say, they didn't want another encounter with the evil cat.

"That cat will die one day," Sasuke said, remembering the time when Mr. Kitty killed his shoe, his eyes glinting with a look that promised death.

"One day," Naruto agreed as they all headed out to the ref room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[A/N]** Hey friends! I'm new at this so please don't hurt me. :)) As you can see, this chapter isn't done yet but I wanted to see what people thought about the story before continuing it. This thing just popped into my head one day and it seemed like a pretty good idea so I decided to post it. Tell me if you love it [you want me to continue the story because it is AWESOMESAUCE] or you hate it [you never want to see this thing again because it is a PILE OF WORTHLESS CRAP] R&R thank you!


End file.
